


my skin carried the ether [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Amazons - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: She’s out of arrows, but the top of the mountain is in sight.





	my skin carried the ether [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my skin carried the ether](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361809) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Recorded as a part of [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html). Thanks so much to Bessyboo for the amazing cover!!

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/my%20skin%20carried%20the%20ether.mp3) | 5:21 | 3.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX Podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX.m4b) | 9:27:12 | 273 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
